Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup
by PinkPantiesPrincess
Summary: Sad, beautiful, hopeful character death. Get out your tissues girls and boys.... !


Title: Darling Je Vous Aime Beaucoup

Summary: Sad, beautiful character death.

Word Count: 1,076 words

A/N&Disclaimer: I own no characters or cool songs from cool movies (Love and Hisses – watch it if you haven't). This made me cry and I'm the one who wrote it….

*Darling Je Vous Aime Beaucoup*

He sat down next to the bed Draco lay in and the beautiful blonde's eyes flickered open and he smiled in that way that made Harry feel like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. And as he fell over the edge (plummeted, really), he smiled. He didn't mind drowning if it was going to be in the stormy depths of Draco's eyes. Clichéd as it sounded, he was utterly, ass-over-heels, in love with the man lying next to him. The man he realized was dieing so quickly; his breathing labored, his eyes closed again.

"I just found you! I'm not ready to let go of you yet!" Harry whispered fiercely. He took Draco's hand in his and his eyes fluttered open again.

"Will you sing to me Harry?" Draco whispered.

Harry held back the sob that threatened to escape at the sound of Draco's weak voice. "Always, Draco." Draco closed his eyes again.

Forcing the tears to remain unfallen, Harry began to sing:

"Darling, je vous aime beaucoup

Je ne sais pas what to do"

His voice cracked, but he continued.

"You know you've completely

Stolen my heart

Morning, Noon, and night-time too

Toujours, wondering what to do

That's the way I've felt

Right from the start"

A faint smile appeared on the sickly blonde's face. "Our song," he whispered.

Harry tried to smile too, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Ah, Cheri!

My love for you is tres, tres fort

Wish my French were good enough

I'd tell you so much more"

The monitors told Harry that Draco's blood pressure was getting lower and his breaths were shallower and more sporadic. He couldn't stop the tears any longer, but he kept on singing.

"But I hope that you compris

All the things you mean to me

Darling, je vous aime beaucoup

I love you, yes I do"

The last line came out as a sob as he saw the flatline on the screen. The tears fell freely and he wondered if this feeling that felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest was normal.

Doctors came in now. Harry ignored them as they pulled the machines away. He just sat and held his lovers hand, idly humming the tune to the song. He felt a warm hand on his arm and looked up to find Narcissa standing behind him, tears streaking down her face.

"He's gone," he managed to choke out, before he found himself sobbing uncontrollably and clutching tightly at Draco's hand. "Not enough time," he moaned. "It's not enough. I was falling in love with you, Draco," he told the still-smiling face of his lover. "We were going to live in that awful flat you picked out above that horrible Chinese place. You were going to-," His voice cracked again. They were pulling the sheet up over his body now. "You were going to make me do all the cleaning and cooking and you were going to sing off-tune to those stupid love songs you like." Harry released a sob.

Narcissa's hand tightened on his shoulder. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Harry raged, suddenly standing. Narcissa tried to hug him, but he began struggling. He twisted, and struck out, and yelled, but she just held on tighter until he went limp against her and began crying into her hair. "It's not fair," he whispered quietly.

She rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh. I know, I know." She was crying too now, as she continued to rub his back and make small 'shhh' noises. It wasn't fair, she thought. Here two people who had suffered so much were falling in love and finally finding happiness, and it was getting ripped away from them. Narcissa didn't believe herself a religious woman, but she was pretty sure she believed in some kind of higher power. And she was pretty sure she hated the son-of-a-bitch.

At the funeral, Harry sat between Narcissa and Hermione. His gaze was listless, blank. He held his body as if protecting himself from some unidentified source of torment and shivered violently, even though it was a sunny, summer day. He didn't hear a word that was said the entire time, but as they lowered the casket into the ground, he could swear he heard singing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. But when he lifted his head, it didn't seem as if anyone else noticed. Looking around for the source of the sound, he became puzzled.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered to Narcissa.

"Hear what?" she asked worriedly.

"The music," Harry said, a rapturous look on his face.

He stood and ran towards where he was sure the music was coming from. Narcissa and Hermione were too shocked to grab him. He ran swiftly and felt more alive and free than he had in two weeks! The music urged him on, but as he reached the edge of the forest, the music hit a crescendo and Harry stopped. There before him was his Draco; lovelier that ever. He was glowing and smiling like he had when Harry had first seen him in France.

Transfixed, Harry just stared at the beautiful sight wordlessly. He didn't even realize he was crying again.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said, and Harry could feel the love wash over him. He felt warm and giddy. "Goodbye," he said, and waved.

Harry waved back, awestruck. The figure walked slowly into the woods that were glowing now with a strange light. The music was still loud as ever. Just before he entered the tree line, Draco turned back and blew a kiss. Another gush of warm wind enveloped Harry as the figure disappeared.

By now, Hermione and Narcissa had caught up to him. "Harry, dear? Are you alright?" Narcissa asked, her tone indicating that she didn't think it was probable. Hermione looked troubled as well.

"Harry turned back around, the tears coursing down his cheeks unchecked. "I was just telling Draco goodbye," he told them.

They both nodded and each grabbed him by an arm. "Come on, Harry. Let's get you home," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and followed them, but as they walked across the field he looked back once more at the trees. He'd gotten to say goodbye. He felt better now, somehow lighter. He smiled as he wondered what color he should paint those ugly walls in that flat Draco had bought.


End file.
